


Final Spark

by Fluttery



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, first fanfic, just cute cuddly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttery/pseuds/Fluttery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between Lux and Darius leaves the both of them feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bright Light and Deep Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253177) by [DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon). 



> It's just a fluffy drabble to satisfy my needs for this OTP, you might not get parts of this if you haven't read the original.  
> It's super sappy, but don't we all need that sometimes?

It was a normal weekend for Lux and Darius. As per usual, Darius woke up first, admiring the sweet blonde in front of him for a while, while pretending to be asleep. Lux soon woke up afterwards, finding herself cuddled up inside of Darius' arms, she woke up in thought, like she normally does, the both of them naked all the while.

Darius could always tell when she woke up, even though she tried to cover up the fact that she was awake, just to buy herself some more time to think. He enjoyed to watch her lay there in deep thought, wondering what she was thinking about so hard every morning. 

Darius would wait for her to "wake up", before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and cuddling her some more. She had this cute little full body blush that would strike her every time Darius were to embarrass her, and he would often abuse this in the mornings.

"Good morning, sunshine." said Darius, Lux following up with a "Good morning." as well. Lux abandoned the deep thought that she was in, replacing that with sweet kisses with the Noxian general. The couple snuggled up to eachother for a good while, soaking in the weekend joy. 

Even though it was the weekend, Lux had plans for that morning. Even though she felt like staying there with Darius for forever, it just couldn't be so.

She had planned to trade her healing for secrets out in Noxus, as per every usual day. There aren't many days where she wouldn't go out, it was like her job. She had to, of course, she wanted to become enough of a celebrity to where she wouldn't just "disappear" as some disliked, powerful people do in Noxus.

The couple talked about various things while they were cuddling with each other in bed, and they both got up and dressed, and the like. As Lux was headed out to the town, Darius noticed a shirt on the floor that she wore the previous night, most likely thrown onto the floor during their fiesty night.

He had never done anything like this before, but he picked up the shirt and held it up to his face, taking a deep smell from it. A wonderful smell, he thought. Like a mixture of rose petals and himself, the endearing smell of his wife that he loved so much.

What he didn't notice, although, was Lux was watching the whole thing unfold, as she had forgotten to bring her bag.

A blush flushed over the both of them, Darius tried to explain his way out of it, but wasn't very convincing. "T-The smell of the detergent was just so good... I was wondering where I could get some!", like an idiot, forgetting that the servants washed all of their clothing with the same detergent.

Lux being a little embarrassed herself, also thought it was kind of cute. "Oh wow." being her response. She gave the man a look, making him realize how stupid that excuse was. "Shit.", he thought in his mind.

Lux gave Darius a peck on the cheek, really being on her way out that time. After she left, Darius just flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes.  
"God fucking damnit."

This surely was a story Lux would be telling to the women at future gatherings, but not in front of Darius, of course!


End file.
